USS Savensu T'ness
Fleet Dolphin heavy cruiser USS Savensu T'ness NCC-101734 a Fleet Dolphin Class GXC Heavy Cruiser built at Starbase 600. The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. About the Name: Savensu T'ness -- Teacher T'ness: A Vulcan woman in the post Surakian era's explosion in culture and arts (war being a thing of the past). T'ness was responsible for the logical realignment of the Vulcan arts and sciences into their current forms and the founding of the school that would later be the Vulcan Science Academy Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- Class 20 sensors. Range 100 light years, Short range 17 light years. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- First class Hotel *Duration 2000 -- More stuff, go further *Medical facilities 1200 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *Strategic Speed 18,000 -- WFd 8 cruise, WFd 9.5 flank. 18 light years a day cruise *Defense 2000 -- Multiuphasic layered shielding. *Offense 2000 -- 32 torpedo tubes, 700 torpedoes 100 probes, full coverage type 12 phasers, ion cannons , *Versatility 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. *Internal Security 2000 -- RI monitored internal security. Crew *'CO - Capt. Stephanie Anderson' Human Female (oldtimer): An ex-LA cop that got bored with Earth. She was part of the Discovery crew. Freeko -- "Pet" Parrr'ok male: A semi-sentient critter from Mongo. A 16 inch high theropod with colorful, spiky feathers. Can talk but is repetitive. "Name Freeko, Freeko name. Name, name." *'XO - Cmd. Nara Vular': Zarian female (Mongo) Lateral transfer from the Legions of Terror. Woman in a man's service and what that implies. Physically she is tough and carries a rack that occasionally gets in the way. Calling her "Tits" could get you killed. A good thing the nickname didn't follow her into Starfleet. *'OPs - Lt Cmd. Jeztar': Koo Male (given name is Tar, males reverse the order of the name.) A Koo male looking for more benefit that hatching eggs. A warm nurturing 18 foot predator. *'CMo - Lt Cmd. Thesale Yaran': Betazoid Human Vulcan Uses Betazed, and Vulcan methods as the situation requires. She is still dealing with the very different requirements of her two cultures. *'CENG - Lt Cmd. Daniel Ian McKenzie': Human male Seeped in strong tea, whiskey, and haggis. A rare transfer from the core. *'Sec/tac - Lt Cmd. Jessica Carmela': Colony female From the New Caprica colony, children of refugees that arrived in Federation space fleeing a war. Tough people. *'Security - Lieutenant Rodur Morden yiTegren': Kronin male Son of one of the Kronin rescued by Hailey and the Discovery. He sees Starfleet as home having been raised in the fleet. As such he isn't as much a stickler for rank and understands the ways of other people. Not starting his name with "Lieutenant" will not get you challenged. He does however wear his right arm bare as a mark of culture. *'Sci - Lt Cmd. Drella Krosk Andorian': (bio needed) Lt. Zollyban: Aneilog Male - Sciences department - sociology. The Sciences: Bond group of 8 Ane. Evenly split between Sociology and Physics. Commissioned Starfleet all Lieutenants. By age: Zaralan, Aserban, Wendalan, Dorban, T'rilan, Engalban, Fenban, Ricilan. The youngest is 49 the oldest 96. RI - Ensign Serilan Ane RI fmeale. Classic Ane look medium gray with a black mane. She has a Aneilog bio when necessary but doesn't prefer it. Her science specialty is physics and she normally works that department. Gensilan and Tanban's daughter. Civilian Advisor - Allen Strand: AKA "Brother Mark" AKA "Athelstan" AKA "Grandpa" Human Male (oldtimer) Civilian sociology and history specialist, Captain's squeeze. Born 945. Being over 1400 years old he is a freaking genius, or at least acts like one. He is trying to be a doctor, an engineer, and a scientist at the same time. He is doing a reasonable job at it too. While officially a science specialist he will lend a hand where required. *'Ringmaster Boots': As'lan male Head of the Wanderer circus that has more or less permanently attached itself to Starfleet. Boots is a calm and gentle creature that can rip your throat out if you piss him off. The Circus numbers 97 persons of 6 species As'lan Anglish, Chugaii, Dorians, Farnen, and Zak. All highly skilled in ship discipline and operations. All but the minor children have a battle station and emergency station. All are good at it. Heck the kids know more than the average Technician right out of boot camp. *'''Kziatha: '''Caitian Security Specialist. Competent at all the skills of a Security person. Very good at quickdraw and target shooting. Consistently one of the top 5 on the T'ness in tactical shooting. A trained classical musician on the Catian Eeowie, sounds like soprano oboe that wants out. Plans to join the Caitian Capital Symphony when he retires. Xenophile, likes humanoids. Category:Ships Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek